What Happened To My Little Truth or Dare
by Crazy Awesome Neko
Summary: This is a re-upload because it mysteriously disappeared ... Well, as before, its sad because that was how I was feeling at the time. Enjoy the angsty-ness of this story!


Crazy walked into the room in the base where her ToD fanfic takes place in. Everyone was present and accounted for, all having pleasent conversations amongst themselves, smiling, laughing. The sight made Crazy smile as she made her way over to the group.

"Hey guys! How about we-" she started, but was interupted by a sharp pain spreading all through out her body. Her knees went weak, her vision blurred, her body felt as if it was on fire. She then collasped to the ground, unconcious, making a hard thump as she hit it.

Everyone looked her way, horrified. "CRAZY!" they all screamed at the same time, as they rushed to her side.

Italy was the first one to reach her, and he dropped to his knees and rolled her so she laid on her back. "C-Crazy?" he whimpered as he shook her gently in an attempt to wake her up. He continued to say her name, urging her to wake up, and shake her, tears falling out of his now open eyes.

The others reached her, and they looked at the Italians vain attempts to awaken their host. Germany was the one to finally pull the now sobbing Italy away from the unconcious Crazy, with Nemi taking his spot.

Nemi lifted Crazy's head gently and laid it on her lap, and then procceeded to gently slap the girl, saying, "C'mon Crazy, wake up, wake up!" as tears clouded her vision.

She wasnt the only one in despair. America was kneeling on the other side of Crazy as he felt a slight pinch, as if someone took the skin between two of their nails, on his forearm. He knew it was because of Crazy's sudden condition. He frantically checked for a pulse, resting his clammy fingers on her neck. He felt a very weak one, but one none the less, and let out a relieved rush of air he didnt know he was holding in.

"She's alive" America whispered just loud enough for those close enough to hear. And those who did sighed in relief, much like America did. Aine was crying into her brother, Arata, shoulder, who hugged her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Out of my way, aru, I can help!" China suddenly said, carrying a first aid kit. Everyone moved, knowing he was far superior in the subject of medicine, letting him pass. He kneeled down on the side of Crazy that was unoccupied, and checked her pulse. He knew there was one, but he needed to know for himself, to make it more real. He then procceeded to do a quick examination of Crazy, constantly checking her pulse.

"She's in a coma" he said, rather bluntly, causing everyone to turn in his direction. "She will be fine, we dont need to call a hospital, but we need to get her to bed ... Do you guys have any ideas on how this happened?" he asked everyone. They all stood there, dumbfounded, none had the slightest idea as to why Crazy was in a coma.

"I know" T.G. suddenly said, sitting at my laptop. "Well? Tell us!' England demanded from her, and she blankly replied, "Her story has been deleted," and picked up the laptop, walking up to the group, showing the screen to everyone, "look." and everyone did.

Some of them gasped, but the rest just had open mouths, all of them shocked. "She broke the sites rules, it was only a matter of time, I warned her" Nemi said, Crazy's head still on her lap. "Well she just made a mistake, lets just let it go, all that matters is whether or not she will recover" Arata said, then he faced T.G. and asked, "Did she save the stories on her computer?"

T.G. nodded, and replied, "Yeah, and she screen-shoted all of her reviews on her iPod" and she set the laptop down and walked to Crazy, and started o search her pockets until she found said iPod. "Here," she said, handing the iPod to Arata, "you'll need it" and that statement earned a confused look from Arata.

"What? Why?" he asked, and T.G. shrugged and said, "Its up to you guys to restore everything, its her only hope" and she looked Arata dead in the eye and added, "Dont you dare let her stay like that, or I'll get you" and with that she faced America, and she asked, "Can you take her to a bed? I believe there is one here somewhere ..." and he nodded, and gently picked her up, and carried her to one of the spare rooms in the building.

China followed, with Liechenstein and Japan trailing behind, with Japan mumbling something about going to help take care of Crazy. Everyone else stood there, until Germany cleared his throat and finally said, "How about we leave the hosts to restoring the story, ja?"

Everyone, some more reluctantly than others, agree. Hungary then suggests, "How about I stay with the hosts to help? I probably can be of great help!" and everyone justs goes with it, and the hosts weakly smile. "You guys go do ... What you normally do, we'll get to work!" Aine said with false cheerfulness. Everyone grimly nodded, and they all left.

"So ... Where do we start?" Nemi asked, sitting in front of Crazy's laptop. "How about with the introduction?" Arata suggested. Everyone agreed, and they set to work.


End file.
